The LION Trials
by TheReaders
Summary: Did Max really die? If not what is she up to? Why is she being so secretive? Alex tries to find out behind her and MI6's back. While also saving not only his but everyone else's life as well.
1. Chapter 1

The L.I.O.N. Trials

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

A/N: Okay I realize that most of you hate me right now for what happened at the end of the last story, but fear not, I have a trick up my sleeve that most of you will like a lot. And it starts now.

Chapter 1:

"I'm here."

"I'll pull around to the front. I'm in the truck."

"Okay see you then."

She hung up the phone. The parting had been terrible, the plane ride grueling, and the past weeks tiring, but it was all worth it for the one that she loved. It was all worth it to sort out her past.

When Alex finally started to go to school again, he wasn't bothered by MI6, or anyone else for that matter. His old friends pretty much stayed close but not too close, and teachers ignored his obvious day dreaming. He wasn't asked to go to a counselor and Jack wasn't going to send him to a therapist. They all knew he needed to deal with this grief his way. MI6 had given him all of Max's things that they could, something they had to keep and other things were now just ash on the street. One gold earring out of a pair he had given her for her birthday, a few letters to Florida, and the picture that the two of them had ripped when they first met. He had tucked all of it away in a small box in his room.

For weeks Alex went through the motions of school and home life. He didn't think only acted. His weight dropped dramatically but he stayed fit. His grades stayed the same, and he was a normal boy for his age, like he was before MI6. As the grief subsided he gradually moved back emotionally into the outside world. He went out with friends a few times, he played soccer, and he even got a part time job in town. But he didn't start to date; he could barely be around girls let alone go out with one. Max was still weighting heavily in his mind. Then one day his cell rang. He looked and saw that it was Smithers calling him.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Alex, I need you to come to the Royal and General, I need to talk to you."

The man sounded excited, maybe he had made a cool new invention for Alex to try. A small twinge in his heart made Alex think of how Max would have enjoyed testing the equipment.

"Sure," he answered, with little heart in it, "I'll be right there."

He clicked off his phone then went to get his bike, it was a Saturday afternoon, so he was home from school.

The MI6 side of the Royal and General was filled with agents, they all looked like civilians or clerks. Alex went straight to the elevator and went to Smithers' level.

The big man was waiting for Alex in his usual seat. When he saw the teen he leaped, more like fell, out of his chair and went to him.

"So what is it?" asked Alex, faking interest.

"It's about Max."

The answer stunned his for a moment.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She's alive Alex, Max is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

A/N: Okay so, this is something I came up with after I looked at both the finished Alex/ Max stories.

"What?" asked Alex, startled.

"Max is alive, she's not really dead," answered Smithers.

"But I saw them put her remains in the ground."

"Well, unless she was actually a he, then those remains are not hers."

"How did you find this out?"

"I thought something smelt fishy about the way she died so I looked at the autopsy report. They had a partial skull, teeth included. Although they took no DNA samples, they x-rayed the jaw. I looked at Max's recent dental reports and found some anomalies. So I asked a friend, who happens to be a forensic dentist and orthodontist, to check the two x-rays. He affirmed my suspicions. The jaw bone in the coffin was not Max's."

"Okay, so what can I do about it? Everyone thinks she's dead, no one will know where she is, if she really is alive," argued Alex, his heart aching at the words.

He had thought she died once; he didn't want to get his hopes up and find out that she really was dead.

"The question is; why in the world would she want to think she was dead?"

The two thought about it for a moment. Then Alex thought about Max's behavior the night before.

"She said that someone was looking for her," he divulged to Smithers.

Silence filled the room. Suddenly, Smithers got to his feet and went to a bunch of filing cabinets on the other side of the room. He rifled through the papers and files that filled the metal containers. He made a small sound of triumph when he found what he was looking for. Going back to Alex he gave the teen the file. Opening it, Alex saw a mug shot of Alan. He looked at Smithers.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"The man that you knew as Alan is not who we all thought he was at first. He was actually not a terrorist that had a bomb threat waiting for the world, he was actually an assassin," explained Smithers.

"I know," answered Alex, "Max told me the night before she...well you know."

"We found out that the man who hired him is pretty high up on the business ladder. The man wanted Max dead for some reason. Maybe if we figure that reason out, we might find Max."

Alex looked at Smithers, something faint flickered in his eyes, it was hope, hope that Max was still alive. Alex sighed, he was going on another mission, and this one was off the records.

"All right, I'll bite. What do you got for me?" Alex sighed.

Smithers' face lit up with delight. He went and opened a large drawer on his desk and took out a silver box. Alex went over to the desk. Smithers opened the box and laid a few things on the table. A few items he remembered from past missions. Like the zit cream that actually could melt metal on contact, the exploding keys that he first used when he first met Max; but there were also something items he didn't recognize, there was a large watch, an i-pod, and a PEZ dispenser. Alex gave Smithers one of his, what-in-the-world-is-all-this looks. Smithers chuckled.

"I know you're familiar with the keys and the cream, now the watch is army grade it not only tells time but has a small compass in it, it's completely water proof and shock proof, it can also tell depth in water pretty well. Press the face six times in quick succession to send out a panic signal. The i-pod in not only for listing to music, but it is also a small transmitter for the next thing I'm going to show you. It also can download floor plans and other things from a computer. Now the PEZ candies are not for you to eat. They are small listening devices. The i-pod can record the conversations to play back later. Just dispense, lick the back, and stick where you need it. Got all that?"

Alex nodded, then hesitated for a second. Smithers registered the hesitation.

"What?" he asked.

"Where do I start looking?" asked Alex.

Smithers smirked at him.

"Why don't you try her old base? Here, take this MI6 badge and ID. You can tell them the truth that your looking for Max, but don't tell them everything," suggested Smithers.

Alex looked to the tech man and smiled, he could always count of Smithers to pull through for him, even when he didn't know he needed a little push in the right direction.

"I'll keep in contact," Alex said as he stuffed his new gadgets into a backpack that Smithers always had in case Alex needed it right away, "Tell Jack the truth, or as much of it as you can I'll leave right away."

"Good, because I have your ticket all ready."

Alex smiled at the obese genius.

"Thanks."

Smithers nodded as Alex went for the elevator.

As Smithers sat back in his chair he put his head in his hands, he had a major headache.

"Sorry, Max," he mumbled, "I haven't heard from you on any communication plane, this was my only choice. I pray that Alex finds you soon."

The aging man looked at the security TV that he had installed into his lab, he saw Alex hailing a cab to Heathrow. He didn't see the shape in the background move closer to the taxis and climb into one directly behind Alex's.

The airport was crowed as usual and it took Alex a good hour to get through the security checkpoint. Smithers, being bloody brilliant, had put a wad of cash into the backpack, so Alex wouldn't have to worry about money if he spent it correctly. As he waited at the crowded gate he people watched from the airport chair. Most people looked like business men and women going for conference trips and the like, there were some families with small children, and Alex swore he saw a band of politicians sneak by unnoticed by the public. Sooner than he thought Alex was boarding the plane, it was going to be a long flight.

Alex landed in Florida tired and ready for a comfortable bed to sleep in. But he threw the feelings off, he needed to get to Max's old base. He vaguely recalled how to get there from two years ago. Cursing he headed for baggage claim, there he could get a ride to a hotel. The airport was crowded and Alex had a difficult time navigating. Luckily though he was able to get out to the street where he was able to hail a cab. He watched the scenery go by out the window as he mulled over what had happened to him in the last couple of days. Was Max really alive? What was she doing all these months? Where could she by now? And why was it so important for people to believe her dead?

Smithers was in his lab working on a few more gadgets for Max when his computer screen suddenly changed. He slid over to it and saw that it was a video message from a strange phone number. He sighed, wondering if it was a wrong number. He was about ready to delete it when he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He opened the message. The screen went black for a moment before it came on. Most of the screen was dark but he could clearly see the sender of the message. Max's face, bloody and dirty stared into the phone at him, he could barely hear through the speaker, sounds of shuffling or running. And Max looked from the phone up and behind her. Smithers realized she was being chased.

"Smithers!" she almost yelled into the phone, "You gotta help me. I think I bit off a little more than I could choose. Please, oh god, please, send someone or send a message to the CIA, just do something. I'm in a real bad situation right now. I need you to help me. Please! I got too the…"

Before she could finish there was a gun shot close by, Max ducked. The video ended there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: the only people I own is the bad guys…yes plural…and Max.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed, really helps. So Max is in trouble, Alex has no idea where she is, could it get any worse? Unfortunately…yes.

The laptop screen glowed a fluorescent green, the man in front of it tapping away on the keys. Screen after screen passed his vision, his brain reading and understanding in only a few moments. The scientist was working on a project for a very important client. If he got this right, he would be one of the most influential scientists in the world. The door to his lab opened and he turned away from the laptop for a second.

"What have you got?" asked the tall man who entered.

"The prototype is very nearly done, the specimen that you picked out for this is a little more complicated than I had expected but it is being finished," answered the scientist.

"Good, when will we be able to test it?"

"Three hours."

"Very good. You have done better than expected. You will be rewarded generously."

The scientist smiled and then turned back to his computer to continue to work.

Alex woke with the sun, he needed to get to the base early and see if Max was there or if they had any idea where she could be. Dressing as precisely as he could he gathered all his gadgets and the badge Smithers had given to him. He looked at himself in the mirror. Dressed as a normal civilian, he wondered if he could really get into the base even with his MI6 bag. Crossing his fingers for luck he left the hotel room, taking everything Smithers had given him.

Somehow, he was able to find directions to the base. At the gate he showed his MI6 badge to the guard, who then called for a commanding officer to come and talk to him.

"You're Alex Rider, the guy that helped save Maxine Williams (A/N: I forgot if I gave her a last name…oops.), right?" asked the guard.

Alex nodded then kind of smirked at the memories.

"That was one mission no one will be able to forget. I mean the first time I met her she beat up my comrade, was to the point of almost calling me her arch nemesis, and then to top it all off we all get captured and I get shot in the shoulder," Alex explained.

The guard looked at him like he shouldn't be alive.

"That sounds rough," said the guard.

"Nah, it wasn't too bad," Alex answered.

The guard gave him a whatever-you-say look and turned back to what he had been doing before.

Soon the commanding officer the guard called rode up in a military jeep. He jumped out of the vehicle and made his way over to the gate. The man was tall, a muscular frame, and a hard face. He walked to the chain linked fence and signaled the guard to open it. The man obeyed immediately, saluting as the man came out.

"I'm Officer Jacob Smalls, nice to meet you," said the man, holding out his hand to be shaken.

"Alex Rider, MI6," answered Alex shaking the proffered hand.

"So what can I do for you today Alex?" asked Jacob.

"Have you been in contact with Maxine Williams recently?"

The man bulked at the question.

"Wasn't she killed in a house fire a few months ago?" asked Smalls.

Alex looked at his surroundings and decided that this matter needed more discrete area.

"Do you have anywhere we can talk in private?" asked Alex.

Jacob nodded and led Alex to the jeep signaling the guard to close the chain linked fence. It clanged close with a shutter as the jeep turned and headed deeper into the base.

The moment that the two were in Jacob's office, Alex told a censored version of the situation, leaving out the parts about him not being there officially or the fact that someone wanted to assassinate Max apparently. Both stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well, we haven't heard from her. It troubles me that a former commanding officer is missing and thought to be dead," said Jacob first.

Alex sighed and tried to think, an idea formed in his head.

"Is there any crime ring in the United States that might want Max dead?" asked Alex.

Jacob shook his head.

"Not that I know of, we don't usually get brought into those kinds of things unless military force is needed to get the situation under control."

Alex cursed, he was confused and now without a lead. It was almost too much for him. He wanted to see if Max really was alive. He wanted to know why. Why didn't she tell him about who Alan really was? Why didn't she tell him that someone wanted her dead? He banged his head against the wall. Sighing he turned back to Jacob.

"Thank you sir, I will find someway to contact you if I find out anything about Maxine. Thank you for your time," the young adult told the commanding officer.

"I'll call someone to take you to the gate. Be careful out there Rider, it's not safe for anyone out there these days."

Alex nodded and headed out of the room where a soldier was waiting to take him to the gate.

As images started to generate in her eyes, she realized she was lying on a metal table. Unmoving she stared up at the metal ceiling. She could sense two life forms in the room, they were discussing something.

"He walked right into our hands," said one man, who she assumed was the scientist who she knew.

"He sure did, should we try out your prototype?" asked another voice she did not recognize.

There was the sound of muffled footsteps as the men came to the table.

"Activate," said the scientist.

She sat up on the table and tested out the movement in her arms, legs, and whole body, when she was satisfied she stopped moving.

"Objective upload."

As soon as the words were out of the scientists she saw her mission in front of her.

TERMINATE ALEX RIDER.


	4. Chapter 4

L.I.O.N Trials

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex.

Alex sighed when he got back to his hotel room. He had no leads, very little cash left, and a one heck of a head ache. It was about three in the afternoon, he was tired the jet lag not having caught up to him. He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to stay awake. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to think through his head ache, but nothing was coming. He wondered if this was all an exercise in futility. Max was, after all, a trained MI6 agent, military trained, and she was smarter than even Alex had thought at first. If she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. He thought back to the day that he had last seen her. He wished he had followed her. He lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

The city street was filled with people enjoying the nice weather. It was sunny and a bombing 98 degrees. The smiling faces of tourists and locals alike gave the world the feeling that nothing was wrong in the world. Alicia was enjoying the weather and the sun and her book. She had been told by an old friend over the phone to meet her at the small café in town. It had been Maxine; she hadn't seen her till she had left for England with her British sweetheart. As she leaned back in her chair she saw said friend waving to her. She waved back. Max came over and sat down.

"Hey, how've you been?" asked Alicia.

"Fine, I was in town and thought you might like to meet."

"You know I always like your company."

Max smiled.

"Hey, I lost my cell. I remember giving Alex's phone number to you; just in case you needed to call him, can I write it down to call him. He's probably really worried about me."

Alicia nodded and got the number for her friend.

"So how was England?"

"Good, but I missed the American food."

Alicia smiled.

"I can see where you're coming from."

Alex finally decided he needed fresh air and went for a walk down the beach that was a few feet from the hotel. The cool wet sand by the water's edge felt good beneath his bare feet. The sea breeze dropped the sweltering temperature by about two degrees so it didn't seem as hot as it really was. When the water broke and swept across his feet his hissed at how cold the water felt. He looked out over the water and saw a sail boat in the distance, as well as a clear blue sky. It looked peaceful. The peace he had been looking for, for a long time. Now that it was here, he couldn't enjoy it, Max was still missing in his life and he was determined to find her, dead or alive.

His peaceful brooding time was interrupted by his cell going off. Looking at the number he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Alex."

The young MI6 agent froze at the voice.

"Max?" he answered.

"Hey."

She hung up the phone and smirked. He was going to meet her at Pier 4 at five o'clock, which was in about half an hour. She walked to the dock edge and stared into the murky water. A reflection that she barely recognized stared back at her. Everything was ready; her mission would soon be accomplished. She could go home and sleep some more if she finished her mission. A horn sounded off into the distance, no one moved on the dock, something she was grateful for.

At the appropriate time she heard footsteps on the dock. Turning she saw Alex staring at her. Tears were brimming his eyes, he looked so happy. She smiled and opened her arms. She ran forward and he met her halfway. They embraced.

"I missed you," he said.

She didn't answer. He pulled back and looked into her face, searching for something.

"You look better," he said.

"I feel better," she answered.

She started to walk along the dock and he followed.

"Where have you been?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Around," she answered.

"You're not going to tell me anything are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"About faking your death, someone trying to kill you, that whole thing."

Alex couldn't believe he had gotten a call from Max. It was as if by magic she had flown in from somewhere and saved him in his despair. But he couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong, something didn't add up. He looked at his watch and saw that the little compass in it was going haywire. He ignored it and looked at the time. It had been an hour since he had seen her; they were sitting on the beach and watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered in the same monotone she had acquired in the past half hour.

She turned to him and scooted closer.

"I really missed you," she said.

Suddenly, she was kissing him full on the mouth, but something was off, she was cold, and by cold he meant freezing. But before he could pull away pain erupted in his stomach. As they broke apart Alex finally realized something in the dim light, Max's, or what he thought were Max's, eyes weren't really eyes, but small cameras. He looked down and saw a knife sticking out of his stomach. He felt fluid fill his mouth, he spat it out and saw blood. Looking at the fake Max he couldn't believe how easily he had been fooled. He had been stupid. Digging into his pockets he brought out the keys, taking one he gently pressed it into the fake Max's hand. She seemed to smirk and got up to walk away. Before he got far though the key exploded. Alex was thrown to the ground. Sand covered him. Sitting up he slowly drew the knife from his side. Blood rose in his throat and he coughed. It hurt like crazy. He was dizzy, he could barely hear anything due to the exploding key and he could feel burns on his feet and legs. He collapsed before he heard the sirens.

A/N: Sorry this was late. Tell me how you like so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

A/N: Ok, so here it goes. I'm sorry…I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry….k I know that doesn't cover it. Still, I have brought you another installment of the L.I.O.N Trials. I hope you guys keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep loving the story.

Alcohol, that's what he could smell, alcohol and bleach. Dazed he wondered where in the world that could have come from. He tried to moan and realized to late that something was down his throat, going into his lungs. He felt like he was choking. He coughed and tried to get it out, but it wouldn't budge, he just coughed again and again nothing happened. Suddenly the tube was eased out of his throat and he could finally breathe.

"Alex…" he heard his name being called, "Alex."

"Alex," another voice, "Alex you're in the hospital, you were stabbed. We just took the breathing tube out for you, ok. Try to relax."

A hospital…he couldn't remember why he was in a hospital. Then it all came rushing back, he had thought he had found Max. She had kissed him and it felt strange, it was too cold, then she stabbed him and he realized she wasn't real, a machine. He coughed once more before releasing the tension in his arms.

"Alex, my name is Anna, I'm your nurse for the night. Push this button if you need anything."

Something was pressed into Alex's hand before a door shut.

"Alex," he recognized the voice.

Slowly he tried to open his eyes. They were stiff but he pushed through it to open them. At first he could see nothing, but as his retinas got used to the light again he began to see colors, then shapes, then details. Sitting right beside him was Jack. She looked relieved.

"Hey," she said.

Then anger flashed and he knew he was in for a good tongue lashing.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she started off, "Running off like that without telling me. I mean come on, I called the police for a missing persons. Thank God Smithers called me and told me where you were. Granted he didn't tell me why but at least he told me."

She gave him a deadly glare.

"Sorry," was all Alex could say.

Soon Jack was smiling, followed by Alex. But the air was tense.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"Max," was all he could answer.

"Max? What do you mean?"

She was cold, wet, and in a lot of pain. She couldn't tell where the hell she was, all she knew was that she was in a cell somewhere, chained up, beaten half to death, and alone. She groaned a little as she tried to get somewhat comfortable. She tried to remember what had been happening the past few days. She had been getting close to her target. She had been as sneaky as she could be, but it wasn't enough. She had tried to run, had been shot at, then she had been hit in the leg. After that it was all a blur. A blur of being force fed something, being interrogated and beaten. She licked her parched lips and wondered if this was how she was going to die. Suddenly the door to her cell opened. She couldn't see who had come in, since it was so dark in the cell and the light outside was so bright. The figure stalked over to her, she could tell by the person's gate he was male. He just stood over her and chuckled.

"Big Maxine Williams, a former commanding officer, drug down to this level. How does it feel huh?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"My, my, Max, I'm surprised you don't recognize me. After all you met me as a friend before."

She looked at him and tried to make out his face. She squinted to try and see but she couldn't make anything out.

"Oh. I'm sorry, forgot about how dark it is in here all the time."

He just chuckled. Suddenly a foot came from out of nowhere and hit her across the face. Blood blossomed in her mouth as she felt her teeth cut into her cheek. She spit out the blood as she tried to get breath back into her lungs. A hand reached into her hair and pulled her head back.

"Now, Max, I hope you remember me soon, or this won't be much fun. Here's a clue: you killed one of my comrades a few years ago, when you first met Alex Rider."

Max's heart leapt into her chest. She had run because she thought the assassins were after her, now a knew thought came into her head. If this was revenge, Alex wasn't safe.

"Don't you dare touch him," she ground out.

The man laughed before throwing her forward and walking out, the door shutting with a deafening clang.

"Let me get this straight: she's alive, and she faked her death because someone might be after her?"

"Yep," Alex replied, taking a sip of water the nurses gave him.

Jack sat stunned for a moment.

"What makes you think someone is after her?" asked Jack.

"So someone goes through all the trouble to make a mechanic humanoid that looks like Max for kicks."

"They did it to kill you."

"Yeah. Who and why would someone in America want to kill me, unless it has something to do with Max."

Jack agreed and quieted after that.

"So how bad was I?" he asked.

"When you came in? The doctors told me you had lost a lot of blood, because your kidney was punctured. You were septic for a few days because your intestines were cut. Not to mention you had a small concussion from the blast they realized had happened. Alex you've been asleep for almost a week now."

He didn't look up from where he was staring at his sheets.

"Do you think she's all right Jack?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think she's healthy and happy?"

"I don't know Alex I really don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex.

A/N: So yeah, Max is in deep trouble. I'll explain why soon.

The first thing Max noticed when she woke the next time was that she was no longer in the dingy little cell she had been in. No she was somewhere much worse. It looked like an operating room from where she was lying tied to a cold metal bench. She turned her head and saw beside her various operating tools as well, but she doubted she was in here for the numerous broken bones she had. She knew in the pit of her stomach that she was in for a long and tiresome day. Someone must have been watching her because the moment she moved to get the feeling back into her legs a tall man in his mid to late forties came into the room wearing a lab coat. He looked to be Asian of some sort with black hair and dark eyes. He didn't look very happy. The next person to come in was definitely American bred. Tall, with blonde hair and green eyes he looked like he could star in a Hollywood film. He was dressed in a more military looking attire but she doubted he was serving. His silhouette looked familiar and she recognized it as the man who had visited her in her cell.

"This her Luke?" asked the Asian looking man in a rather thick Southern accent.

"Sure is, Ian."

The two men looked down at her as she glared back at them.

"Seems, she doesn't recognize us at all," commented the man she now knew as Ian.

"Surprising right? You would think that she would remember the name of the man who tried to kill her."

A sudden image flashed in her head.

_ She stood there the gun leveled at his chest. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her head was telling her that logically the guy she wanted was him, but her heart said no. She stared at his beautiful eyes._

_"How is it you?" she asked._

_"Oh come on Max you're smarter than that," he said, "I left clues all over the place. Like those paper work files on my bed. The powder on my outfits. The way you survived the poisoning. Come on Max."_

_She knew he was telling the truth. She just didn't want to believe it. Alex was still conscious only a few feet away._

_"Do it," Alex coaxed his voice small and weak, "Do it."_

_Her hand started to shake, she breathed to control it. Her brain was on overload, the facts pointed to him. She had to kill him. She cocked the gun. But for a moment she hesitated._

_"You can't do it, can you?" his voice teased seductively, "You're afraid to pull the trigger. You fear that you won't be able to live with yourself. Just like the Max I knew."_

_He stood straighter and walked towards her. He reached a hand to grasp the top of the gun pushing it down._

_"Come on put the gun down. Trust me," he cooed._

_She wanted desperately to do just that but her head was screaming at her, He's the guy we want just shoot him! His hand moved from the gun to her shoulder near her neck. He pulled her closer as his lips gently caressed hers. She melted into him and his lips started to work faster. She couldn't help but cry._

_Alex watched in horror as Cam continued to woo Max. But then again she didn't see the knife he was holding behind his back. The pain in Alex's head and shoulder made him dizzy. He tried to get enough breath to say something but he was in too much pain. Then something in him conquered the pain._

_"Max look out he's got a knife!"_

_She heard the scream and reacted. She lifted the gun she still had and fired a shot. The man's face was a mask of confusion and agony as he stumbled back grasping his side where she had shot him. Blood ran out of the wound staining his shirt a darker green. Blood started coming out of his mouth as he fell back and writhed on the ground._

_"How? How could you Max? I thought we were friends. I thought you loved me," he said weakly._

_Soon he fell still._

A name came unbidden to Max's lips.

"Cam," she whispered.

The name still brought tears to her eyes. The man she now knew as Luke burst out laughing.

"You finally remembered. Except his name wasn't really Cam. It was Orion and he was one of our comrades. You shot him and now its time for pay back. Sad really, all he ever wanted was for you to love him. He'd tell us about you when he came to visit and in his letters. He adored you. And yet you couldn't return your feelings for him. He didn't want to kill you outright so he set up the whole plan of his. He wanted to ask you if you would join us and you said no. He half knew, that's why he had the knife."

"How do you know all that?" she asked.

"Oh, please don't tell me you didn't see the surveillance cameras set up in there."

Max was stunned, they had seen the whole thing and that's why they were after her. Rage boiled in her throat.

"Don't you dare think about hurting Alex he had nothing to do with any of this."

"Oh no, you see," said Luke, "He's the reason you shot Orion in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

Before she knew what was happening small clamps were being attached to her fingers. She looked up and could see a wire from each clamp running into a small box next to where she was lying. She knew what the box was. Suddenly a wave of electric current coursed through her system. Her back arched as far off the table as possible as she silently screamed as her vocal cords were temporarily paralyzed due to the electricity. When the shock finished coursing through her she let all the breath in her lungs out and began panting for air. She felt the slight tingle of electricity as it left her body.

"You see Max. I have no doubt that if you hadn't been sent to MI6, if you hadn't met Alex Rider you would be with us right now only you'd be standing aside watching some other poor soul be tortured for information."

She had been so concentrated on watching Luke that she didn't notice Ian going for one of the scalpels. She only noticed him when the blade bit into the delicate skin of her stomach. She gave a loud scream as the blade was drug across her skin, leaving a long bleeding gash.

"We won't leave Alex alone Max. We want to kill him. And you're going to watch. Our prototype didn't work the first time, so we're working on a new one, and you know what. I think it'll be perfectly like you."

"What do you mean?"

Another scream was ripped from her throat as the blade dug into her skin again. This time for a while longer.

"It's going to be like you Max, because its going to be you. Haven't you wondered why we've been keeping you barely alive. Hypnosis, deep hypnosis works better if your subject is nearly in that state by themselves."

"You sick bastard."

Another shock went through her system, this time she blacked out.

When Max woke again she was in the dingy little cell. She groaned and looked down at herself. She could see lines of dried blood where the scalpel had dug into her stomach. Wincing from the small sting on said cuts she looked around, for once they had light in here. She could see that the cell itself was quite large, she had never been able to judge the size of the room because of her state of mind and the light in the room. The room was just a basement, but a basement built for a fairly large building. The chains and bars were recently added to the fixtures already there; she could see left over tools from where she was sitting. She sucked in air as she moved and noticed an unusual smell in the room. Looking around further she saw what looked to be a small section of a sandwich. This surprised her, not once since she had gotten here did they show her a kindness. If she had been in better state of mind and not already dying of starvation she would have thought better eating the small sandwich. But even as her brain was screaming at her to stop she was reaching for the food and stuffing it into her mouth.

Luke was peering through the window set in the door leading to Max's window. He saw her look around and notice the food sitting on the floor behind her. He watched as she devoured the food like the starving person she was. He smirked, the bread was laced with a powerful sedative that would put Max in a trance. That trance would allow her to be hypnotized so thoroughly that nothing but the command would break her out of it. He watched as the sedative took effect. At first Max realized what was happening to her, but she was too late to do anything about it. Then he saw her body relax completely as she slumped onto the wall.

"Go and bring her to the room," Luke ordered two men standing by. "Secure her to the chair just in case."

Alex walked out into the American air happy to be out of the hospital. Jack caught a cab which took them to Jack's friend's house. Everything of Alex's had been moved there, his gadgets along with them. The moment they stepped foot in the door Jack rushed upstairs. Alex found her packing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We are leaving."

"What? No, we can't. We have to find Max."

Jack stood up from where she was kneeling with her suitcase.

"Alex, let MI6 deal with this. You were almost killed again. Peace and quiet are what you need right now, nothing more. Leave Max to the people who can get her out of this whole mess."

"No, they won't do anything, they think she's dead. They won't stick their necks out like that. And besides, even if they believed me they wouldn't get here in time."

Jack sighed and threw the shirt she had been holding onto down. She went to sit on the bed.

"Alex, I know you're worried about Max but I don't see how you can help her. The doctor said you need to rest for a while before going anywhere and doing anything. You can't look for Max, however you look at it."

Alex smirked a bit, if only Jack knew of his adventures.  
"Jack, I've been in much worse shape then this and have saved the world. I can look for Max. I promise I will be careful."

Jack looked at Alex with a somber expression.

Later that evening they had a quiet dinner; although Jack's friend Ellen was happy and cheerful. Jack hadn't told her about what Alex was. Alex was sleeping in the bed Jack had been in and she would sleep on the couch. But when he finally shut the lights off all he could do was lie there and pray that Max was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

L.I.O.N. Trials 7

Chapter 7:

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating I actually feel really bad. Here's the next chapter.

When Max opened her eyes again she was sitting in a chair, chained up. She couldn't remember where she was or what was happening. All she could remember was that her name was Max, she had training in the military, and she was currently on a mission. For who that was yet to be remembered.. A door opened up behind her and a man walked in.

"Hello?" she said.

"Good morning Max, I trust you slept well," said a tall blonde man,

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Still recovering from that bad fall I see. The last time you woke up you were so violent we had to chain you up. Are you okay now?"

"I think so," she answered.

"Max, my name is Luke and I am your supervisor for all of your missions."

"Missions?" she asked.

"Yes missions, you currently are working for a secret organization in the American government. Normally we would let a person rest after they've had a bad injury but this can't wait. We need you for a very special mission."

"Wait, can I get these chains off of me first?" she asked.

"Sure."

He knocked on a one way window. She heard the door behind her open again and another man came through the door. He was an averaged sized person with dusty brown hair and blue eyes.

"Slowly Nick, remembered what we talked about," said Luke.

The man looked at her an approached. He took the chains off of her.

"Hey Maxie, how're you feeling?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

A pang of sadness went across the man's face but he quickly composed himself.

"Max, it's me. It's Nick, your partner."

"My partner?"

"Yes, Max, Nick is your partner going on two years now. You two have seen more action than many of the older teams here."

She looked back at the man but couldn't seem to recognize his face. But apparently she had been in a bad accident, and from the splints on her fingers and one on her arm she could see she was, and she couldn't remember anything. She gently touched his face and he smiled a little. She turned back to Luke.

"So what's the mission?" she asked.

"That's our Max, going on even if she's hurt. Let's go to the briefing room."

Luke and Nick led Max through a maze of hallways to a large soundproof room. Nick motioned for him to sit by his side.

"You're mission is to assassinate this young man," said Luke.

The picture of a boy showed up on the screen. Max could have sworn she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't place it so she stayed silent.

"What has he done?" asked Max.

"He's been killing off our agents left and right and its time we took him out," answered Luke, "Not to mention he's working to set up a global hostage situation."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This man and his associates are currently planning to set up bombs on national landmarks and high traffic areas and businesses. He has a network of thousands of men and he has the smarts to control all of them. His goal is to make sure that all the countries governments do what he says. World domination basically."

"That's not possible," said Max, "Its not just the man power but how is he going to get connected to every single human being at the same time."

"We don't know, all we know is that we have to take him out and do it now before he can teach his subordinates his plans and how to pull them off."

"What subordinates he's just a kid," remarked Nick.

"Don't take him lightly he's a master mind."

"What's his name?" asked Max.

"Alex Rider."

Alex woke at first light and went downstairs. Jack was there leaning over a cup of coffee. He went to make himself a cup, getting ready for the inevitable.

"Why do _you_ have to stay?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Because Max is my partner and my friend. I can't just abandon her."

"How are you going to find her?" the older woman asked.

"I don't know, but I have to try. Maybe Wolf or Snake might know something, or they can help me find her. I can't give up Jack."

"I know but I just want you to be safe, I don't want you to end up like your Uncle."

Alex stood there looking into the murky black depths of his cup of coffee. There was nothing he could say to Jack to comfort her because the truth was he might not come back.

"Look I've left instructions for you to own the house if I die. I also took the liberty to get you a citizenship in Britain. You won't have to worry about your visa anymore."

Jack started to sob. Alex went over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'll be careful," he said.

She looked up at him and nodded, drying your eyes.

"I need to leave for my flight soon," she said.

Alex nodded and let her go upstairs. He grabbed his bag that he had stashed the night before and left a note on the kitchen table, hoping Jack would see it. He didn't want to see her leave and he knew it would be easier like this.

The first place he went was to find another hotel. Smithers had sent him a credit card to use for the remainder of his time there. He went to a cheap motel and went to his room. He needed to think. Getting into contact with Wolf or Snake would be difficult, especially if they were being watch now. So what could he do? For the rest of the day he sat and thought and planned.

The next morning he went out for some breakfast and to get some groceries. If he was going to find Max, he needed to get out and look around. He was sure if anyone saw her in this city it would be around where he had seen the fake Max. He went around asking store owners if they had seen her. Some said yes but according to the time line that he had gotten they had seen the fake Max. For lunch he stopped at a café to eat. Taking a shot in the dark he asked the waiter her served him if he had seen her.

"I saw her about three months back. She said she had just come back from England and still had a taste for tea. She seemed troubled and kept looking over her shoulder as if someone was following her."

"Was someone following her?" he asked.

"I don't know she kept looking over at the other side of the street."

"Do you have surveillance tapes?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can't just let anyone see them." "I understand," said Alex as the waiter went to get his food.

Later that night when the café had closed Alex was back. He went to the back of the store and covered his face. Carefully he took off one of the exploding keys and put it into the lock of the door. It exploded, sending smoke and debris everywhere. Alex assumed he had approximately ten minutes to get the security tapes and get out. He found them easily enough and was able to remove the ones he needed. He quickly replaced the tapes with blank ones before running. The police wouldn't suspect a thing unless the surveillance tape was needed.

When Alex got back to the motel he popped the videos in and began watching. He chose the inside camera first and spotted Max sitting by the window. She looked tired and worn out. Every now and then she would peer outside and look at someone. Once Alex was sure he knew where she was looking he put the outside camera in. He could see a figure, dressed in all black sitting on a park bench on the other side of the road. Alex paused the video and took a picture of the man with the little ipod gadget. Now he had a lead, all he had to do was find out who this man was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in last time, Alex Rider does not belong to me. Max does as well as Luke, Ian, Orion, and Nick, even though Orion's dead.

A/N: Time for the next chapter.

Finding out who the man was in the photo was easier than Alex had first thought. All he had to do was turn on the television. Right there on the morning news was the very man on the surveillance tapes. Luke Cale was his name and he was a big wig in the pharmaceutical and medical equipment fields. The news was saying that his company was doing well and had just released a revolutionary product to help people suffering from memory loss problems. The drug didn't magically return memories but it helped the person continue to keep memories and even repair a couple old connections that could bring about old memories. He was standing right there on the television preaching about how he wanted to help people and save the world. If what Alex thought was correct this guy had the perfect disguise. No one would suspect a guy helping people, to be a terrorist. It was too far fetched a plan. But now the question was why did he want Max? That had been the question all along. Some where along the line he and Max had done something to anger him but what?

Then another thought hit him. How in the world was he supposed to find out where Max was from this guy? He was pretty sure asking for her whereabouts wasn't going to work. He also doubted that he would keep her at his home or office. No she was definitely somewhere where no one would happen upon her. Air hissed through his teeth as he thought. He went to his backpack and rifled through it, as he was bringing out a wad of cash to count it something plastic fell from his bag. He picked it up and immediately had an idea. Later that afternoon, after finding out where Luke Cale lived he left the motel. He approached the house as if he was just a passerby. As he went by the front gate he looked in and smirked. He had gotten lucky, the man hadn't gotten his mail yet. Looking around for surveillance cameras which he found plenty of, but were all pointed away from him, he pulled the plastic that had fallen on the floor in the room. It was the Pez dispenser, he put one in his mouth, pretending to eat it, just in case. He opened the mailbox and quickly stuck the little candy listening device inside his daily newspaper. He then turned and acted like he was listening to his Ipod, which he set to record as soon as he could. Now all he had to do was find somewhere safe to sit by and listen. This could take hours and he couldn't be discovered. He soon found his spot on the side of the house. There was a ditch that was meant for runoff on the side of the house, he crept in and sat there. When he heard someone coming he would duck down. Finally, a large black car pulled into the driveway, stopping on the other side of the gate before getting the mail, and the listening device.

Little to Alex's knowledge there had been a camera pointed at him the whole time he was at the mailbox, one right in the mailbox. The moment he had opened the box the camera recorded. When Luke got inside his grand home his security guard told him about the video. When he saw the footage he couldn't help but chuckle, luckily he didn't have his mail with him in the room at that moment. It was perfect, he could trick Alex into going to his little laboratory to have a little fun before he let loose something Alex could never defeat: Max. Progress was going exceptionally well and he was sure that the only thing that could break her hypnosis was death, or near death. But that wasn't likely when her prey wasn't going to fight back. He told the guard to leave it alone and went back to his study where his mail was waiting for him. He got on the phone quickly and dialed Ian, the number couldn't be tracked because all the data on his phones was sent through at least four different towers before being scrambled as the signal went to the phone, only his, Ian's and Nick's phones could interpret this data.

"How's it going over there?" he asked the moment Ian picked up.

"Good," answered Ian, "Why'd you call? You never call."

"Just wondering, I saw the most interesting ferret today, I called his Xela."

Xela was a codeword that Alex had found them and that he was listening in on the conversation.

"Oh, really. Interesting. Everything is going well over here, just a little bit more and we'll be ready to get started."

"Good, it's a private game so I don't want any civilians…" he paused over the phone knowing Ian would understand, "yea, bring the team to my stadium. Yes, tomorrow."

"See you there then."

"See you there."

Luke hung up and smirked. He looked through his mail and found the listening device. He made a show of calling his butler to get rid of the paper and to go get him a new one and to make sure the newspaper boy was fired for spitting candy into his mail. He was sure Alex heard it all.

Alex had heard it all, and as soon as he heard private stadium he was interested. He rushed back to the hotel and made a quick call to Smithers not caring if MI6 was clued in.

"What's up? You find her?" he asked.

"I might have. Can you give me specs on all of the property a man named Luke Cale owns?"

"Of course I can."

A few quick taps of a keyboard later and Smithers had the information Alex needed.

"Thanks," the young man said before hanging up.

It turned out Luke Cale did have a stadium, it was old and never used but he kept it standing and in good care. The thing that interested Alex the most was the fact that it had a serious of tunnels underneath. Max would most surely be there if she was still alive. He decided he would wake early and get to the stadium as the sun rose. He wouldn't let Max down, he would save her. He readied himself before falling asleep.

Meanwhile in one of the tunnels under the stadium, Max was readying herself as well for a very different mission. She had learned all of Alex Rider that she could and she knew in her head that she was the superior fighter, she could kill him in the manner that Luke was asking her. She was worried about Nick and Ian though, they would also fight with him, before he got to her: if he got to her. She wondered if Luke would fight as well, if he did she wanted to see it first hand. As she mentally prepared herself she couldn't help but feel a little strange about the whole situation. Suddenly the door opened and Nick entered the room.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, sitting down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I'm just worried about you and Ian, you shouldn't have to fight him. Let me. I know I can beat him."

"Don't have confidence in us?"

"I have all the confidence in the world in you but I just can't shake the feeling that you both are going to be in serious danger."

"I'll be careful Maxy I promise. He won't win against the two of us together."

"You're fighting him together?"

Nick nodded.

"It's our specialty."

That made Max feel a little better. They sat and talked before Ian called down that it was getting late and that they both should hit the hay and ready themselves for the next day.

"G'night," Nick said.

"Night," she responded.

He closed the door behind him and Max was left alone. She lay down and fell right to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Silence reigned over the stadium as Alex quietly made his way through it. No one was around, which was a little odd, but not enough to set of his danger meter. As he descended to the floor before he got to the tunnels though, the feel of the room changed. The moment he stepped off the stairs he felt eyes watching him, and he also felt boxed in, but he didn't know why. He walked until he found the stairway to the tunnel. But before he could even take one step he heard the click as a gun was cocked. From out of the darkness came men with guns all pointed at him. Alex backed up and the men surrounded him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew he was in trouble. A few men stood aside as a tall Asian looking man walked into the circle.

"I'm Ian," he said, "And you are going no further."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.

A/N: I am the worst at not updating, sorry. Time for Alex to be the bada** good guy we know him to be.

Alex's sharp eyes darted around as he tried to find a hole in the line of guns and men.

"Don't bother. These guys are the best we have, you aren't getting away so easily," said Ian, "So why not relax and play a while?"

"I'm looking for my friend, I don't have time to play."

"You mean Max?"

"What have you done with her?"

Ian began walking around the circle, Alex followed him with his gaze.

"Nothing much."

Alex didn't like the sound of that. It had too many negative connotations. He snarled at the man who had produced a nasty looking bow from somewhere.

"You bastards, she better be okay."

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'd be more worried about your well being," answered Ian, pointing an arrow right at Alex, "Here's how this is going to go. You are either: going to surrender or you are we are going to have to kill you. Now make your choice."

Alex could hear the tension in the bowstring. If Ian let the arrow go he would have a tough time of trying to get out of the way of the deadly projectile. But he wouldn't surrender, he needed to save Max. So he did the only thing that he could think of at the moment. He charged Ian. The man was surprised to say the least but he released the arrow anyway. Alex blocked it just in time as he smashed headlong into the Asian man. As they hit the flood Ian brought the bow up and bashed Alex right across the temple with one end of the weapon. The younger male shook it off and punched the older right across the face. Alex currently had the upper hand. Ian couldn't so much as wiggle away. He was in trouble. Alex thought he had won the fight. He was about ready to swing again when his whole body seized. He yelped in pain as Ian got out from under Alex smiling. Alex collapsed forward as the electrical current dispelled from his body. Ian laughed as well as another man. Alex looked over his shoulder and saw another man hiding amongst the gunmen. He had spotted him because he was dressed similarly as the men.

"Thank you Nick. He hit me pretty hard there," said Ian.

Nick clicked a button in his hand and Alex fell to the floor as another shock went through his system. When it abated he could only gasp as relief flooded him.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Nick.

"Luke wants him. He wants to kill him himself. Unless he has another plan."

As the men talked Alex reached behind him and dug out the spikes connected to the tazer. They stung a lot but it was nothing Alex was worried about. He stood on still shaking legs.

"What a smart boy. Looks like we get to play a little more," said Ian.

Nick nodded and pulled a knife out of his belt. He attacked and Alex barely had time to respond and defend himself. He pushed the knife away from his body and tried to take it but Nick was too fast and he was rewarded with a cut on his hand. Ian ducked in as Nick was pulling back with quick fists that Alex was barely able to block. They were pushing his closer and closer to the line of soldiers. But they were moving backwards with them. Ian and Nick would attack, one after the other, giving little time for Alex to counter. He would once or twice but his feeble attacks would be batted away. Finally he made a ditch move. Nick attacked again with the knife. Within the split second pause between his backing up and Ian's attack Alex ducked down and aimed straight at Nick's stomach. His foot connected and he was thrown back. Ian stumbled forward as Alex wasn't there to hit. The three stood parted, catching their breaths.

A loud crash and a rain of glass surprised the whole group as a men in black began open firing at the men with guns on the ground. Alex ducked and protected his head from the glass before looking up at people repelling through the glass roof. Two people dropped down beside him. Alex looked into the face of a woman and a man.

"Go, get out of here. We'll hold these guys off for a while," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Alex.

"I'm Agent Green and this is Agent Milo. MI6 sent us. We'll explain later. Go get Max."

Agent Green attacked Ian while Milo attacked Nick. The sound of bullets and steel ringing followed Alex as he bolted down the stairs into the tunnels under the stadium.

They were damp and hot. Slowly Alex made his way through them. Keeping an eye out for another trap. He still had not seen Luke and that worried him a bit. He looked in some of the chambers off of the tunnels. One he looked in he saw an operating table with bits of machine on it. Another he saw a room where shackles had been placed on the wall. He came to a part of the tunnels that looked like they had been recently remodeled to appear more civilized. He made his way down them.

Max heard the alarm go off in her room. Someone was in the tunnels, someone that wasn't supposed to be there. She holstered the pistol she had been given along with the bowie knife she had found. She straightened her black shirt over her camo pants and adjusted her belt. She pulled on gloves that had the fingers cut off of them. She was ready for a fight. All she had to do was wait. The room she was in was big enough to fight in but not big enough to run around too much. It would be a straight fight. She turned when she heard boots come into the room. Standing there, looking astonished was her target.

"Max?" he asked.

"Don't sound so surprised," she answered.

He walked forward for a hug. She upholstered the gun and cocked it before he could come too close. His face changed from happy to troubled.

"Max, what's going on? Don't you remember me?"

"Of course I do. You're Alex Rider. You're the man trying to dominate the world and killing off agents left and right."

Alex was supremely shocked and surprised. What the hell was Max talking about? What was she doing?

"Max, what are you talking about? Don't you remember me?" he asked walking towards her.

She shuffled back.

"Don't come near me," she snarled.

"Max, what has gotten into you?"

He couldn't understand what was happening. He couldn't wrap his brain around what was going on.

"Luke, what should I do? You want me to shoot him right here or do you want to have some fun first?" Max shouted.

That's when Alex noticed the one way glass behind Max. Luke came in through a door to the side of it.

"I think you should make that choice Max. He's your mission after all."

"What have you done to her?" Alex shouted going for Luke.

A bullet shattering the floor in front of him made him stop.

"He hasn't done anything to me. Back up."

Alex turned to the love of his life trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Max…Max…don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" she snarled.

"What we went through. Don't you remember all of the missions we've been on together? I'm your partner Max!"

"Nick is my partner, I don't know what you're talking about."

Alex dug into his pocket where he had put the torn picture of Max and her father.

"Look, don't you remember when we did this?"

He threw the picture to the ground. Max approached, never lowering the muzzle of the gun. She picked up the photo.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"When we were training together we accidentally tore it. Don't you remember?"

Max lowered the muzzle of the gun as she tried to remember.

"Don't listen Max, he's trying to trick you. Make you doubt yourself," said Luke, leaning forward and taking the photo from her.

"You liar, it happened!" yelled Alex.

"Max, I think its time you killed him don't you?" asked Luke.

Max raised the muzzle of the gun and cocked it again.

"Last words?" she asked.

Alex couldn't believe what was happening. He really couldn't. He saw Max go for the trigger, he ducked and barely missed getting shot. He dashed forward and kicked the gun out of Max's hand. He was about ready to punch her but he hesitated. Max kicked out and pushed him back, giving her enough time to pull a knife from her belt.

Max dashed forward, lunging with the sharp weapon. It barely grazed Alex's side. He couldn't fight back, he wasn't going to hurt Max. But in the back of his mind he knew he would have to if he wanted to get out of this alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

No one said love was easy, but Alex never expected it to be this hard either. He had a choice to make and neither was ideal at this point in time: let Max kill him and let her live her the rest of her life brainwashed, or harm her enough to kick her out of said state. The problem was he didn't, no he couldn't, hurt her. He looked up from his thoughts just as Max came flying towards him. He hit her hand out of the way but she retaliated with a swift knee to his stomach. He fell to one knee and had to scoot out of the way as the knife descended on the spot he had just been at. He stood to recover his breath as he danced just out of range again. Max paused for a moment to reset. Alex didn't know what to do. He had no way of knowing what Luke told her, he had no idea what the heck he even did to her to get her so brainwashed, and he had no idea how in the heck he was going to survive this. Max attacked with a raw roar as she ripped at the air with the knife. Alex ducked and took out her legs, grabbing the hand with the knife in it and pinning her to the floor. She struggled to get up.

"Max, stop think about what you're doing!" he cried.

She bunched her legs up underneath her and let the explode out in a powerful kick. Alex landed on his feet and got ready to defend himself again.

"Come on Max, kill him. We need to get out of here," prodded Luke.

She stood there, looking Alex up and down. He could see it in her eyes that she was planning something.

In the back of her mind Max knew something was wrong. Something was bothering her. But she ignored it, she needed to concentrate on taking her target out. She needed to prove to herself that she could do it without needing Luke, Nick, or Ian. She thrust and slashed and he kept evading her every time. Her head was beginning to hurt, she wondered if it was from dehydration, or the injury she had received. She shook her head to clear it before trying again. She knew she could beat this guy she had superior moves, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to take the final blow. She would back him into a corner and then let him out again. She didn't know why she was doing it. She looked over and noticed Luke was gone. She looked around the room and didn't see him anywhere.

"Luke?" she called out.

No answer. Max was shocked. He had abandoned her. Why?

Alex saw the opening and took it. He lashed out with his foot and landed a solid kick to Max's chest. She flew back, loosing the knife in the process. He stood up and walked over her. She sat up trying to catch her breath, giving him a fierce look. He was shocked when she pointed the gun he had lost track of at his face. Putting his hands up he backed away from her standing form only stopping when he hit a wall. He knew that if she decided to pull the trigger he'd be done for.

"Max, don't, please," he said.

She didn't answer only motioned for him to drop to the ground. He did as instructed and dropped to his knees. He stood still when Max went behind him, nearly having a heart attack when the muzzle was pressed up against the back of his head. There was nothing he could say or do, nothing at all.

A loud bang resounded through the room. Alex didn't understand why but he was staring at the wall in front of him. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He chanced a look to the side and saw Agent Green standing in the door. A smoking pistol raised right behind him. Then he looked behind him.

At first all he could see was dark red, then he saw the look on Max's face. She was surprised and in agony at the same time. She dropped to her knees and Alex caught her before she hit the ground. Agent Green came in the room.

"I…I…," she stuttered looking at her handiwork, "She was going to kill you Alex, I had to do something."

Alex wasn't listening he was currently trying to stop Max from bleeding out to death. Agent Green thankfully wasn't a good shot. The bullet had entered through Max's right shoulder and had lodged somewhere in her body. She was bleeding profusely from the wound.

"Max…hold on," he said.

She looked up at him and for the first time in a long time he saw the old Max back.

"Alex?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm right here."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed before crying into his chest.

A few minutes later Max was lifted out of the building and off to a hospital. Alex watched as the helicopter flew away.

"Come on," said Agent Milo, "Let's get you cleaned up."

A shower and a new change of clothes later Alex was waiting in the hospitals waiting room for word of Max. When the doctor came out he was relieved. The bullet had entered her right shoulder and had shattered the bone there. It didn't go any further. What caused the bleeding was shards of the bone had nicked some of the arteries there and had caused massive bleeding. But they had gotten her to the hospital in time to save her and her arm.

"She's lucky the bullet didn't go further. You can go see her now."

When Alex walked into the emergency room Max was looking at the door waiting for him. He gave her a gentle hug before kissing her right in front of Agent Green and Milo who had come along as well.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning her head away from him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For all of this, I didn't want you to get involved."

"I got involved though, now we're back together again. Did you know how much I missed you?" he asked.

She smiled, a tear in her eye. She nodded but said no more. They all knew what was hanging in the air. Luke had gotten away, and they needed to find him soon.


End file.
